Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a print control program.
Related Art
Printers having print heads able to discharge ink droplets of a plurality of sizes are known.
Known as pertinent art is an image processing apparatus which, in accordance with an input for commanding a modification to a dot recording rate, modifies a dot recording rate table in which each of a plurality of dots of different sizes has a relationship of correspondence between density gradation values of image data and dot recording rates, which are proportions at which dots per unit area on a recording medium are formed (see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2011-223520).